1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and a device for diagnosing a diverter valve of an internal combustion engine having a compressor.
2. Description of Related Art
Turbocharged engines today often have a so-called diverter valve which functions in load changes to prevent pumping of the turbocharger and/or pressure peaks when the throttle valve is closed. In modern engines, the diverter valve is often triggered by a control signal generated by the engine electronic system to open it in a controlled manner when there is a risk of pumping. The diverter valve is a type of switching component. Typical error cases for such a switching component include closed jamming and open jamming. A diverter valve that jams when open may have a negative effect on the dynamics of the charging pressure buildup because some of the volume flow delivered by the compressor of the turbocharger is pumped uselessly in circulation. In the worst case, it may even result in the desired charging pressure no longer being achieved and the charging pressure diagnosis finding an undercharging error.